


Eres Tú

by liddellmisswitch13



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Random ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddellmisswitch13/pseuds/liddellmisswitch13
Summary: A near brush with death leaves Ryad thinking about his own actions, and how he's hurting those he has come to care about. For Olivier, it meant spitting out the words he's been holding on for far too long before it's too late.
Relationships: Olivier "Lion" Flament/Ryad "Jackal" Ramírez Al-Hassar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Eres Tú

It objective was simple: kill the terrorists holding a potential biological threat and extract the container. “In and out, lads. We take no prisoners—if we can help it.” Mike barked, strapping on his gas mask. Ryad latched on his Eye Nox, flipping on the visor, and hearing the soft whine as it powered on.

“No one is going to be leaving my sight.” Ryad said, flipping off his visor and tightening the strap of his gear. It was him, Mike, Seamus, Olivier, and Monika. A small group of medics were on standby should anyone get hurt, but they didn’t plan on that. Olivier walked over to Ryad, bumping his shoulder to get his attention.

“Are you ready?” Olivier asked. Ryad held Olivier’s gaze for a while, before nodding. Over the last few years, Ryad and Olivier had grown close. He trusted the Frenchman with his life.

“Of course.” Ryad said, making sure he had everything. “I hope your drone stays up this time.” He rose a brow as he took a jab at Olivier and his EE-ONE-D after last mission. Mike had a ball with that one.

“Whatever.” Olivier grumbled, giving Ryad one last touch on the shoulder, the took his place. The helicopter dropped them off, and the team moved in as one. The outside was cleared easily by Mike and Monika, while Ryad and Olivier brought up the back with Seamus.

“Go.” Mike said, and they all broke up into their teams. Olivier and Monika took the eastern route, while Ryad, Mike and Seamus took the west.

“Slow your arse down, lad!” Seamus hissed as Ryad moved forward. Ryad paid the Scotsman no mind—he knew was he was doing. The set of tracks were leading towards the room Monika had specified in the map.

“It’s this way, alright? We’re close.” The flashing yellow lights of the container confirmed this, and Ryad smirked in the dark. “Alright, drone in.” Before they could, there were sounds of shuffling behind them. Mike acted first. He threw a punch at the White Mask behind him, knocking the man out. Seamus confronted the second one, easily wrestling him to the ground.

“Go lad!” Mike shouted, urging Ryad to head inside. Ryad nodded, not giving it a second thought. It didn’t occur to him to check his corners, something so simple, so Ryad rushed in. There was a beep, then an exceptionally large explosion that rattled the rafters of the room they were in. Ryad cried out, but he didn’t hear it. Instead there was a large ringing in his ears.

The smoke cleared up a few seconds later after the blast, the ringing in his ears still lingering. Ryad’s leg was burning, and the pain was unbearable. He could hear the scuttle of White Masks above and around him, along with the calling of his teammates. He should have been more careful, but the EDD made it into his line of sight just a little too late. If only Elena could see him now... He laughed softly, holding the top of his knee. He couldn’t look at the damage, for fear of what his stupidity has caused.

The sound of footsteps above, and no ways of escape, Ryad figured he had reached the end of the line. He closed his eyes, his breaths hitching in his throat. _This is the end._ Suddenly there was a low rumble, and his digital map updated with red blips of White Masks in the area. _Olivier_.

Mike rushed into the room, while Seamus struggled to help Ryad up. Ryad screamed, losing his balance. “Work with me lad!” Seamus shouted, watching the pool of blood spread around them both. Ryad felt sick, his head spinning and his leg on fire.

“Ryad!” The sound of ferocious roar cut through the explosions and screams of dying terrorists, one that Ryad knew.

“Olivier?!”

The large, yellow cladded man made his way over broken debris and dashed for Ryad, helping Seamus hoist Ryad up. “Olivier!” Monika shouted from above them, her RED beeping wildly. “Watch the traps! On your left!”

Olivier quickly whipped to the left, shooting out the crudely made EDD that injured their teammate. They were archaic compared to Maxium’s, but they still did damage. “I’ve got you!” Olivier shouted, letting his weapon hang from its strap, and stole Ryad from Seamus to pick him up bridal style. Ryad cried out in pain, holding onto Olivier. “Second Roar going out!” Olivier shouted, the drone tagging the stragglers.

Monika made her way over to Olivier, scanning the pathway to make sure it was safe. “All clear!” She looked over her shoulder, waving Olivier along. “Come on. This way.” It was bad, he could tell by the sound of her voice, but Ryad refused to look down.

“Get the medics set up!” Olivier said, dashing for the medic van outside. Ryad had an arm round Olivier’s neck, hissing through his gritted teeth in pain. “You know what Elena is going to say, right?” He said, slowly setting Ryad on a stretcher. Olivier’s eyes scanned Ryad for any more injuries, and upon seeing none, backed off.

“I know…” Ryad groaned, his breathing heavy. One of the medics made his way over to look at Ryad’s leg, then immediately rallied his team. Olivier sighed, removing his mask, his blonde hair a mess. The building was cleared, and any White Masks left alive were taken in, and the biohazard container was confiscated by Rainbow.

Ryad let the morphine take over, his sight going dark.

-

The florescent lights of the hospital made Olivier’s head hurt even more, and the smell of medicine and _hospital_ made him feel uncomfortable. However, Olivier was here to see Ryad. After their successful mission, Ryad had been carted off for surgery. Gustave had told Olivier that the explosion wounded Ryad’s leg below the knee, breaking his leg in several places along with flesh wounds. Some screws and iron bars would fix it in a few weeks. “You acted quickly.” Gustave commented, eyeing Olivier with a raised brow. “You saved his life.”

Olivier merely nodded, not meeting Gustave’s eyes. It had been a rather difficult road between the two, trying to find common ground and Gustave being able to forgive Oliver for his mistakes. They managed to be civil to each other now, which was progress. “I…Yes.” He said. “Can I see him now?”

“He’s asleep right now, but, if you don’t mind that…” Gustave motioned towards the door and Olivier went in anyway. Ryad was asleep, dressed in the white hospital gown and his right leg propped up in a sling. The rods protruding from his leg made Olivier wince. He was lucky to get away with something that was “minor” (as Gustave claimed) as this, and in their line of work, a broken leg was about as good as it could get.

Oliver pulled up a chair and sat by Ryad’s bedside, watching him sleep soundly. His chest went up and down, his breaths in easy motion. After the adrenaline went away, and his mind clear, Olivier’s anxiety rushed him like a freight train. Ryad could have died that day. The explosion could have easily taken his leg instead or killed him out right. The thought of a future where Ryad didn’t make it weighed Olivier down.

“You have us a big scare, but, luck was on your side.” Olivier grumbled something about Gustave being good at his job…but he would never hear that. “I bet Elena was in here, telling you how stupid you were…and how you never take care of yourself.” Olivier sighed, a heavy one through his nose. “Fuck, Ryad…”

The soft beep of the heart monitor filled the room with sound. “Alexis asked for you, again…” Olivier rubbed his hands together, looking up at the ceiling. “He really loved when we took him to the fair that weekend, and he’s been carrying that stuffed animal you won him ever since.” The feeling inside Olivier’s chest overflowed, causing a tightening his heart. “I…I don’t know what I would say to him if anything bad were to happen to you. He really loves his Uncle Ryad. We both do…”

Olivier lowered his head, looking down at the floor. His large, calloused hands held together in some sort of comfort, and tears springing to his eyes. “I don’t know…what I would do if we both lost you.” He spoke his heart to the empty room, part of him hoping Ryad would hear his partial confession.

Olivier had a rough time when he first came to Rainbow. Gustave hated his guts, and he had gotten on Mike’s bad side with one single punch. Everyone avoided him during his drunken benders, half conscious as he drowned in his self-pity. Ryad, however, helped him out. Ryad knew what it was like to carry a heavy guilt in your heart, so much so that it followed you everywhere. With his support, Olivier began to better himself, avoid a pink slip from Rainbow, and finally win opportunities to visit his son.

The door opening startled Olivier, causing a quick wipe of his eyes and then stare at the window in front of him. “ _Hola,_ Olivier.” It was Elena. She looked like she had a hard day and combined with Ryad nearly dying seemed to have made it worse. “Still asleep, huh?”

Olivier nodded and looked at her. “I’ve been here for a bit. Gustave said he was lucky to get away with a broken leg.”

“‘Lucky’ is a word we’ve used to describe Ryad for as long as we worked together.” Elena said, crossing her arms together. She looked at her sleeping partner, and a sense of relief and anger washed over her. “He never listens, but, I recently noticed he’s been trying.”

Olivier smiled a bit. “I have as well. He’s getting there.”

Ryad’s insomnia had gotten worse, so much so Harry and Rainbow wanted him to take a vacation, or, talk to someone about his issues. Recently, he had taken up seeing a psychiatrist, and taking medications to help with his sleeplessness.

The two remained silent, watching Ryad and waiting for something to happen. After a while, Elena took her leave to go back to her duties at the workshop, and Olivier lingered until the nurses informed him visiting hours were over. “I’ll see you in the morning, Ryad.” Olivier said, lingering for a while, and leant down to give Ryad a quick peck on the forehead. Olivier closed the door behind him and went back to his dorm. When he got back, there were messages from Claire on his phone, asking when it would be alright for him to come see Alexis. He responded his next available day, and sat on his bed, struggling to fall asleep.

-

Ryad woke up with a heavy feeling in his head, and a low, throbbing pain in his right leg. It suddenly came back to him, and he let out a low groan. This startled the nurse, who was checking his vitals. “Mr. Al Hassar! You’re awake.” She said, a gentle smile on her face. Ryad returned the smile groggily and shifted in his bed.

“How long have I been asleep?” Ryad asked, trying to regain his foggy memories.

“Just a day or two. Dr. Kateb was very persistent that you get your rest.”

_I don’t doubt it._ Ryad thought, turning to look at all the ‘Get Well’ balloons and cards surrounding his bed area. He could tell the card apart from the fellow operator who sent them, each having some part of their flair on them. He spotted a card from the entire GIGN, signed by each of them. He thought of Olivier, wondering if he had stopped by to see him. The memories of Olivier carrying him to safety, his loud roaring voice calling out.

“Dr. Kateb will be in later to check on you.” The nurse said, finishing up her work. “Do you need anything else?” She asked.

“I’m alright, _senorita_ , thank you.” Ryad said, smiling and trying to relax. The nurse left, leaving Ryad to think. _Your stupidity is going to be the death of you_. Ryad beat himself up mentally. _You can’t let them get away—not again._ “Shit…” He muttered and closed his eyes again.

Olivier made his way up the hall and stopped in front of Ryad’s room. He had brought some flowers, since he couldn’t think of anything else to bring, and hoped Ryad was awake. He scratched his cheek, remembering the kiss he pressed on the sleeping man’s forehead. _Would he remember it?_ Olivier opened the door, and the noise of the TV startled him. “If you’re coming in, hurry up, you’re letting the AC out.” The familiar voice gave Olivier made smile.

“You bastard.” Olivier said, with a chuckle. Ryad looked at Olivier, a lazy smile on his face. Olivier set the flowers on one of the empty spots on the dresser, where other flowers decorated the room. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like shit.” Ryad said, laughing a bit, admiring the flowers Olivier brought. “But I can’t complain if it’s only a broken leg.” Olivier nodded somberly, and the two men sat in silence, with the only thing filling the room was the TV. Olivier shuffled through his leather jacket and pulled out an envelope with child-like scrawls on it.

“Alexis sent this.” He said, holding it out. Ryad sat up, taking the envelope, and opening it up. It was a yellow card with jungle animals on the front. It read “Get Well Soon!” on the front in French, but the inside was a handwritten note from Alexis in English: _Papa said you had an accident and you got hurt. I hope you feel better soon Uncle Ryad! -Alexis_

Ryad smiled as he read it and admired the little hand drawn pictures of a lion and jackal on the bottom. “He sent this?” Ryad asked, holding the card in his hands and looked at Olivier.

“He expressed mailed it here. It’s going to be a while before I can visit, and he said he didn’t want you to think he’d forgotten you.”

Ryad gave the card one final look, then put it into the envelope and on the end table by his bed. He lingered on the thoughts for a bit, before saying: “Does this ever make you think about the work we do?”

Olivier nodded, smoothing the fabric of his jeans. “Always. Once Claire let me back into Alexis’s life, it made me change the way I lived my life. I want to be a good father—as much as I can, anyway.” Olivier looked at Ryad and smiled wearily, nodding once. “It was hard to come up with something to tell him, but he needed to know.”

Ryad rubbed his eyes, frowning. He had no family who would miss him, so it didn’t faze him. If he were to die on a mission, there would be no wet eyes in sight. However, that changed over the few years he stayed on the force. He had met Elena when he joined the GOP, and once he came to Rainbow with her, he met his fellow operators. When Olivier joined, Ryad was the only one who got close. He tried to talk to him, despite the other man not saying much; and when Olivier was face down on rock bottom, Ryad helped him back up again. _I know how heavy guilt weighs on your heart. Olivier, you have to learn how to forgive yourself first._

“I was an idiot.” Ryad said, looking over at Olivier. “I’m sorry, Olivier.” His voice was pained, the mistake he made weighing on him.

“I might not be around to help you next time, but I’m so glad you’re okay.” Olivier admitted, placing a hand on Ryad’s shoulder. “We all are.”

Ryad placed his hand on top of Olivier’s, Ryad’s thumb caressing the top of his hand. They stayed silent, and Oliver gathered enough courage to lean in and pull Ryad into a tight hug. This shocked Ryad, but he put one arm around Olivier as he did. The roaring lion shuddered, sniffling into Ryad’s shoulder. “I’m so happy you’re alive.” Olivier sobbed out.

Ryad closed his eyes and held onto Olivier, rubbing his back. “I’m sorry. I…” He blinked away tears, the feeling in his chest growing. “I’m so sorry…”

“We need you, Ryad.” Olivier said, pulling away with tears smeared on his face. “Alexis loves you. He asks about you and can’t wait to see you…” He took Ryad’s hand, holding it gently. “You helped me become a better man, and a better father. We need you—I need you.”

The look in Olivier’s eyes, and his words, touched Ryad’s heart.

“You went out of your way to help me… I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.”

Ryad pulled away and cupped Olivier’s cheek with his good arm, looking at him with warm eyes. “It’s alright, Olivier. I promise you I will stay by your side, no matter what. If you’ll have me.”

Olivier nodded, smiling, and pulling Ryad into another hug. They remained in each other’s embrace for a while, before being forced apart by Gustave entering the room. “Forgive me if I’m intruding…” Gustave said, holding his clipboard. “But I need to examine my patient.”

-

Elena grunted as she helped Ryad stand, then helped him reach for his crutches. “I said I could do this myself.” Ryad complained, a subtle pout on his lip. Elena laughed, ruffling his hair, and walking over to her work bench.

“I said I would help you, didn’t I?” Elena asked, picking up tools from the area. “Olivier left for his visit with his son, right? Someone needs to make you don’t hurt yourself again.” Ryad rolled his eyes and shook his head at her comment. Olivier had to fly back to France to visit Alexis for the week. Ryad was upset he couldn’t go, but he sent Olivier off with some presents to hopefully make up for it.

Ryad had been attending physical therapy for his leg for a few weeks now, and it left him tired as ever. Getting sleep was easier, but he still stayed up in his insomniac episodes from time to time. Watching his fellow operators go off on missions filled Ryad with envy, but also with worry. He prayed for them and hoped all would go well. As he waved to a team of operators who were leaving, Ryad heard eager pitter-patter coming his way.

“Uncle Ryad!”

The sound of a small, out of place voice made Ryad turn around, and a smile. Alexis ran over, zig and zagging between recruits and personnel to get to him. The young boy wrapped his arms around Ryad’s waist, hugging him and then looking up at him with brilliant brown eyes. “Alexis! _Mi nino lindo!_ ” Ryad exclaimed, dropping one crutch to better hug Alexis with one arm.

Olivier came jogging up, aiding Ryad by steadying him as he used one crutch to keep himself up. “I tried to catch him; I really did.” He said offered, smiling. Ryad felt his heart swell with happiness for the first time in a long while. He leaned into Olivier’s touch; whose arm slid down from Ryad’s shoulder to his waist.

“I’ve missed you, and I heard your broke your leg.” Alexis’s English was getting better, and his accent was still thick. Ryad thought it was the cutest thing ever. “You’re walking now!”

“I am, Alexis. I’m so glad you’re here.” Ryad said, leaning on Olivier.

“I wanted to come visit you, so I asked Papa. He said it was fine!”

Ryad looked at Olivier, who merely shrugged.

“Papa said we could go for dinner. Is that okay?” Alexis asked, standing at Ryad’s side, and holding his free hand. Ryad nodded, looking over at Olivier, who was smiling ear to ear.

“Of course, _mi nino lindo_. I would love that more than anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> I've been meaning to write a Jackal/Lion fic for a while now, but I never had the energy to do it. While this was not the way I thought it would happen, I'm glad I got some content out! I wanted some smol angst with fluff ok.
> 
> Also the title comes from a song called "Eres Tú" by Carla Morrison. I love the song and didn't exactly have a title for it.


End file.
